One Kiss Before the Wedding
by Tsukiko no Yuki
Summary: [KibaHinaNaruSakuSasuSakuSai] Sakura is getting married to Naruto, but is it really what she truly wants? Caught in the midst of a fiery rollercoaster of love, our strong ninjas suddenly find themselves powerless when their enemies are their own hearts...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Prologue**

"He isn't coming back, Sakura-chan."

"He is! He will! He – oh, you know that he'll come back someday, Naruto! He isn't…he isn't _dead_, you know he isn't!"

"No, I know he _won't_. Why can't you just accept that he won't, Sakura-chan, and go on? Your life doesn't circulate around him! He's not the sun in your solar system, you know!"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "How can you say so, Naruto? Have you forgotten all about our friendship?"

Naruto returned her gaze with sadness. "I haven't, Sakura-chan. But your feelings for Sasuke… they aren't just friendship, I know it. And you know too. So does he."

"What do you want me to do, then?" she wailed. "I love him! I've done so for years, I can't just let go now because he's not around!"

"You're wrong." Naruto grasped her shoulders. "You're wrong, Sakura-chan. You should let go now because he's not around. Not the other way around. Don't you realize how meaningless all this is?"

"How can you call it meaningless? Just because you've never felt love for anyone, Naruto, doesn't mean you've the right to call other people's feelings meaningless!"

"Just like you don't have the right to say I haven't been in love. I have. I am." Naruto looked now even sadder than before.

"With whom?" she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks. "With whom, Naruto? Do you even understand? It isn't a crush, Naruto! You've been crushing on me, right, but it isn't the same!"

"It isn't a crush." Naruto looked straight into her eyes with a piercing stare. "It isn't a crush, Sakura-chan."

"What're you talking about?"

"I…"

His voice seemed to ring in the silence of the night by the lake. Sakura would remember this moment for years afterwards, as she looked at him with widening eyes.

"… love you, Sakura."

* * *

I'm very bad. I know it. e.e; I know I'm supposed to update This Is Not My First Time, or In Love With The Enemy, or some other fic that has already been published, but this idea wouldn't leave my head! I've currently got Writer's Block on every single fic except this one, and it's really troublesome (and I mean it XD) because each time I get started and I can feel the Writer's Block easen a little, my mom shows up by the computer and nags about homework and tests. Lately, the school has been showering me with work, but this week I'm a liiiittle bit free so I'll try to get my ass off the chair by the desk in my room and move it here and work on my fanfics instead x.x; Gomen nasai! I promise to update the other fics as soon as possible. 

However, I still hope you can enjoy this one. The love 'triangle' is a bit complicated - I hope you'll understand by later. XD For those who're used to my more humoristic and fluffy fanfics, I warn you, this one contains very little fluff and much drama. But lately my life has also been a dramatic rollercoaster, so I guess this fits pretty well. (Also, unlike This Is Not My First Time which is kind of predictable who'll end with who, this is a bit more unpredictable. :P Or so I hope.)

* * *

**_Sneak Preview of Next Chapter: Secret Love_**

"Tsunade-sama, what're you talking about?"

"Sakura, I'm talking about your feelings. Are you really sure you want to marry Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" She laughed. "Of course I'm sure. There's a reason I accepted his proposal. I... love him."

Tsunade's eyes pierced into hers like a hawk's. "Sakura, be honest to yourself. For once." 


	2. Secret Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Secret Love**

Seven months had passed since then, but Sakura could remember it just like yesterday. The night by the lake, the confession, the proposal…

And she had said yes. She had said yes to Naruto's proposal. She, Haruno Sakura, was going to become Uzumaki Sakura in a month.

Somehow, this wasn't what Sakura had dreamt of. The thought of marriage had always wanted her to dance about and shriek out of happiness, and she had imagined the moment over and over again in her head; she'd have told all her friends instantly and already started planning what to wear and what flowers to carry right away, where to hold the feast and what the groom himself was going to wear. Ino would be so envious she wouldn't speak to Sakura for days, but then in the end be one of the bridesmaids, and even weeks after the proposal, she'd be swept away just by the thought of her coming wedding.

But when Naruto had proposed, she had merely said yes and felt a strange feeling of relief. Her friends hadn't known until a month later, she wasn't even excited when she thought of her gorgeous gown, and when Tenten, Ino and Hinata accompanied her to choose what flowers to carry, she was almost bored. Not to mention the mere talk of planning her wedding almost made her want to sleep out of exhaustion.

But then again, the one she had always dreamt of marrying was Sasuke. Never Naruto. So maybe that's why things were different?

Heaving a sigh, she folded all Tsunade's signed papers neatly in a pile, and then went on to tidying up the next mess of papers that was spread on her desk, when a voice laughed coming from the doorway:

"Busy, hag?"

Spinning around, Sakura faced her teammate Sai – Sasuke's "temporary" replacement in the Team 7. He always wore the same face expression of blankness, but today he seemed slightly amused. Many said that he only ever showed true emotion when around his teammates, especially Sakura, something the aforementioned was not very little proud of telling.

"Sai," she said warningly with a playful tone, "Don't call me that."

"Okay, okay." He grinned at her. "So how're things going, ugly?"

"And not that either!" Sakura burst out. She used to punch him for those nicknames, but nowadays she always felt so… tired.

"Fine. You better?"

"What do you mean, 'better'?" Sakura frowned. "I've been doing pretty good lately, you know. It's my marriage coming up. Doesn't the word 'marriage' often mean, 'happy times'?"

"Oh." Sai scratched his head. "Don't know. Well, you look kind of tired."

"Lots to do, as usual," Sakura sighed. "Tsunade-sama really needs to learn how to keep things neat and tidy. You can hardly even separate the rubbish from the important things. I mean, take a look at this!"

She flung a paper at Sai, who caught it and raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" He pointed at a drawing of what looked like a crossover between a pig with misshapen things on its back that were wings and a human with a very bizarre face.

"Oh, just a drawing of Naruto's," she shrugged. "I've no idea what it's doing in Tsunade-sama's office. But I think it's supposed to be Tonton and Tsunade-sama fused together."

Sai peered at the drawing. "This face is Gondaime's? It looks like…"

"… a beaver," Sakura finished the sentence for him. "I know. Naruto's not a great artist, is he?"

"I wouldn't say so. But then again, no penis, no skill," Sai smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Grow up, Sai," she teased. "You talk like you still were in the Academy."

"Thank you," Sai said simply, which made Sakura groan and slap her forehead.

"It wasn't a compliment, you know."

"I know. But I took it as a compliment," Sai responded.

"Okay, then. So how've you been doing?"

"I'm… fine. As always. But you're sure you're okay?" He inspected her face closely. "You look tired to me."

"Uh-huh. I'm doing great. Except that Tsunade-sama's office is making me lose my sanity."

Sai just chuckled. "Well, good luck and have fun. I expect you'll be at Ichiraku later, since Naruto tried to force me along, I guess he was trying to force you, too?"

"Yeah, maybe." Sakura shrugged. "It's not like I don't go there anyway. Naruto's always there, isn't he? When he's not training or doing a mission, that is."

"Aa. Well, see you later then."

"Bye."

oOoOoOoOo

"Done yet, Sakura?"

"No, Tsunade-sama," Sakura sighed. "Tsunade-sama, why can't you just learn tidy your things? This mess drives me crazy!"

Tsunade only laughed. "It's good work, Sakura. Anyhow, how're things going with the wedding plans? And the wedding planner?"

"Well… I can't say Ino isn't a good wedding planner. Somehow, I never expected her to be a good one, either. To be honest, she's fantastic."

"And the wedding?"

"Can't say much about it. It's going to be… fun."

"Fun?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I mean, the food… the guests… the honeymoon…"

"How about the groom?"

"Well… he's… good."

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, are you sure about this?"

"This?" Sakura gestured towards her pile of papers with a miserable grin. "Yeah, I'm sure that I need to tidy this up for you."

"No, not that. I mean… the wedding."

Sakura stiffened. "What about the wedding?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Do you really want to… have this wedding?"

"Tsunade-sama, what're you talking about?"

"Sakura, I'm talking about your feelings. Are you really sure you want to marry Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" She laughed. "Of course I'm sure. There's a reason I accepted his proposal. I… love him."

Tsunade's eyes pierced into her like a hawk's. "Sakura, be honest to yourself. For once."

"What, 'be honest'? Why should I be dishonest?"

"Because you don't love Naruto."

"Why else would I then marry him? I don't get it, Tsunade-sama. What're you trying to tell me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Do you love… Sai? Or to be more precise, Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura laughed. "I gave up on Sasuke long ago. And Sai? He's just a friend!"

"You've feelings for Sai because he reminds you of Sasuke. Isn't that correct?"

"No! I'm in love with Naruto!"

Tsunade gave her a disbelieving look of disapproval. "I can't force you to be honest to yourself, Sakura. I just tried to give you some advice, but if you're really sure about this, then fine by me. I'm going to fetch Shizune; she needs to help me sort my books. I can't find anything!"

Sakura sighed and leaned against a bookshelf nearby as she gazed out of the window, closing her eyes. _I love Naruto. _

Or so… I think.

oOoOoOoOo

"You love her, don't you?" Tsunade said in a low voice as she walked past the boy leaning against the wall. He didn't even look up from his staring at the floor.

"… Sai."

* * *

I hope this fic doesn't suck. x.x; Anyhow, it's just a little idea of mine.

* * *

**Reviews Corner **

xxDarkest-Dreamxx (Thank you:D)

**REVIEW, PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW! x.x And thanks for... THE review I got XD**


	3. Lonely

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Lonely**

_Loneliness…  
_

Ino sighed, inspecting the daisy she held in her left hand boringly as the wind blew and lifted her blonde, once again long, hair from her back and gently tickled her neck. Back when she was a child, it had been very seldom that you found Yamanaka Ino quiet and alone, being the way she was – always noisy and troublesome, as Shikamaru expressed it, and always accompanied by someone.

The thoughts of Shikamaru appeared again and shot a pain through her chest. She couldn't believe he was getting married to that blonde Sand bimbo. _So okay, I'm a blonde too, but I'm a smart blonde! She's a stupid blonde! _She angrily crushed the flower by clenching her fist. _Stupid, Sand bimbo blonde! _

First it was Sasuke-kun, leaving the Konoha. Then all her friends either became engaged or married. Tenten had even started a family of two kids with Neji. And finally, when she had in the last moment realized her confusing feelings for her long-term teammate Shikamaru, and was about to confess them to him, he had announced to everybody that he was going to marry.

And guess their surprise when he told them who?

Temari!

So now, all her friends were off with their boyfriends/girlfriends and fiancés/fiancées, and the two men she had only loved in her life were both gone. The only friends she had that had yet to marry were Chouji, whose love for food was stronger than for any other human being, and Lee, who had given up on Sakura ever since she had accepted Naruto's proposal, but now was dedicating his entire energy on training instead.

And that stupid Shikamaru and Temari were always around each other, not cuddling and giggling like Hinata and Kiba, hopefully, but all the same lovey-dovey in some more rough way. And here _she _was, the failed, bitchy blonde that was drop-dead gorgeous but without a boyfriend or even an admirer.

She could hardly believe it herself. Even _Sai _was rumored to have some sort of secret interest…

"Yo, gorgeous."

What was that expression they used again? When you speak of the devil?

"Hi," she muttered as she threw the rests of the daisy away, avoiding Sai's empty look. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh. Nothing. What're you doing here?"

"Just…" She hesitated. She couldn't tell him she was sitting here because she was feeling sorry for herself and angry with Shikamaru and Temari because they were getting married. "… Just relaxing. Being a kunoichi is hard work, you know."

"Being a shinobi too," he agreed. They both fell in silence, when she suddenly said:

"You know… Sakura? Is she doing well? And Naruto? I haven't talked with them for some while. I was going to, when I thought I might disturb them."

Ino immediately noticed it. His stiffening, the hardening look in his eyes. "Sakura's doing fine. And Naruto too. It's their marriage soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah. In a month, right?"

"Aa."

Somehow, this strange boy reminded her of Sasuke. If she hadn't known better, she'd have flirted just for the fun of it. But come to think of it, if he really resembled Sasuke, he'd probably just push her away.

But then again, Sasuke had never called her gorgeous. _Never_. Even though Ino never would've admitted it to anyone, not even herself, she knew deep in her heart that the only girl Sasuke acknowledged was Sakura. Ever since that 'incident' during the Chuunin exams, in which Sakura had stopped him from going berserk, she had been quite unsure of what Sasuke thought of Sakura anymore. He rejected her dates and everything, but at least he acknowledged her. Not to the point as he'd acknowledge a strong enemy, but as a friend.

Ino heaved a sigh, causing Sai to ask, "Nanda?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that… being lonely… it's _tiresome_, don't you think? I mean, even Forehead Girl has found a 'special someone', hasn't she?"

"Aa." He fell in silence again, before continuing: "I guess."

"Oi. What're you two doing here?" a voice asked behind them. Ino almost jumped into the air out of chock, and twirled around abruptly to find Shikamaru and Temari standing staring at them, their hands entwisted into each other's. Shikamaru wore a weirdly suspicious face expression, while Temari looked merely bored.

"Nothing. Just talking," Sai smoothly informed the 200 IQ genius.

"Huh." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you two talked so much."

"But we do," Ino said, furrowing her eyebrows. "What, there's something wrong with us interacting?"

"No, it's just…" _That I'm jealous_, Ino desperately wanted him to say, but she knew it was impossible; even if he _had _had feelings for her, he wouldn't be stupid enough to tell her that in front of his to-be wife. "… nothing."

"He's just in a bad mood," Temari yawned. She grinned mischievously. "Naruto… _borrowed _his first shougi board."

Ino couldn't help but smirk back at the blonde. She knew just as well how that shougi board was important to her teammate, despite his constant talk (_Liar_, she thought) about being non-sentimental and whatnot. However, he was very fond of it, even though he refused to admit so.

"I didn't become mad over _that_!" he protested hotly. "I'm just… not feeling well."

"Oh, really?" Temari and Ino said in sing-song voices right on cue.

"Why don't you go see Hokage-sama, then? Or Sakura? They might help you," Ino teased.

"Yes, and speaking of not feeling well, I'd hardly believe you'd feel well after that buffet that you practically ate up on your own. Are you trying to do a Chouji or Kankorou imitation, or what?"

"What?" Ino's eyes widened in glee. "He ate an entire buffet on his own?"

"I did _not_!" Shikamaru snapped.

"Oh, yes he did," Temari giggled. "He was starving after that mission starting from one week ago, and he hadn't eaten for two whole days."

"You should've brought a camera!" Ino laughed.

"I did," Temari said in a mock, mysterious and evil voice. Ino began shrieking out of laughter. Silent, Sai watched the scene with hidden amusement.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, his cheeks turning red. At this point, both Ino and Temari were rolling on the ground, laughing their heads off.

oOoOoOoOo

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto rushed towards his fiancée. "Do you want to go eat dinner at Ichiraku's?"

"Not now, Naruto," Sakura sighed. "I'm tired."

"That's exactly why we're going!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"But every time we go," she remarked sharply, "_I _have to pay!"

"But, but, but…" Naruto looked at her with puppy eyes. "You eat the _most_, Sakura-chan. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if you're part hippo – OW!"

"You… you… you… SHANNARO!" Sakura roared as she stood, towering over, her fiancé on the floor, who had a huge bump on his head. "SAY THAT AGAIN, AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STAND AT THE ALTAR!"

"Mou, what're you talking about?" Tenten had appeared in the doorway, holding each of the twins with one hand so they wouldn't escape and wreak havoc instantly. The two pearl-eyed siblings, one with her black-brown, silky hair in a horsetail and the other with his cut short so that it more resembled Naruto's hairstyle, were glaring at each other fiercely.

"Hi, Tenten," Naruto grinned cheerfully as he attempted to sit up. The twin boy's eyes lit up, and he ran over as fast as his little legs would carry him to the blonde.

"Naruto-oji-san!" he burst out in glee.

"Nii-san," Naruto corrected him strictly. "I don't want to sound old."

"You _are _old," Sakura joked.

"But then again," Sai's voice chimed from the doorway, "If he is, then so are you, because you're the same age, right? But that fits perfectly, hag –"

Sai instantly flew out of the window.

oOoOoOoOo

"What a noise," Tsunade muttered as she stepped into her office. "Oi, what's going on here?"

She glared menacingly at the crowd which had gathered in the now full, and cramped, room. Sai and Naruto had probably been punched to the floor by Sakura, as they now lay in a pile of unsorted papers, while Tenten desperately tried to neatly gather the papers that her children were throwing around. Neji tried to stop the twins, chasing them all around the office – which the twins found incredibly fun – while Shikamaru just watched the whole scene with a raised eyebrow. Temari chuckled for herself.

"Oh… Tsunade-sama," Sakura said, somewhat embarrassed. Tenten's eyes lit up. "Uh, gomen nasai."

"Why are you all here? Do you've some particular business?" Tsundade continued asking.

"Well, I'm going to take Sakura-chan out," Naruto said with a grin. Even Tsunade found difficulty in seeing the very little twitch Sai's left eye did at this, but thanks to her clear focus on him at this remark, she could see it.

"And I was just going to tell Naruto to hurry up if he wants to get back to the ANBU squad in time before lunch break's over and training starts again," Sai added.

"You told us to come here," Shikamaru retorted, his hand once again entangled in Temari's.

"Yeah, you told me so too," Ino threw in.

"And I was just going to ask," Tenten stated, "About any upcoming missions for Neji and if we can cancel them if so. Because," she blushed, "There's another one coming –"

"WHAT?" Naruto stared at them in awe. "You two are just too much. Another one of these wonderful kids?"

Neji snorted. "I'm glad you like my daughter and son, Naruto, but I'd prefer if you didn't teach them so much rubbish."

"Rubbish?" Naruto looked hurt. "That's actually one hundred percent pure mischief!"

"Which I find rubbish," Neji frowned.

"Chichiwe," the twins exclaimed in desperate voices. **(A/N: I don't know the exact Romaji, but isn't it something like this? It means 'father', a more formal version of 'otou-san'/'tou-san'.) **

"Anyhow," the Hokage interrupted their conversation with a look that clearly said 'don't-interrupt-me-or-I-shall-throw-you-out-not-the-doorway'. "I've got a very important S-mission for you. And Tenten, that'd be fine, but I hope he can have missions within Konoha."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Tenten replied happily. "Just as long as it isn't too far or for too long from here."

Tsunade nodded. "I shall respect that. Now, if you mind…"

"Oh. Right," Tenten laughed embarrassedly and practically dragged the miserable Neji and their two hyperactive children out of the door before closing it. Tsunade turned to the four jounins with a mixed expression of unidentifiable emotions. "Naruto and Sai, you're not included in this mission, so I hope you will not interfere. However, I think you should know of it."

She paused, drumming her fingers on the desk. "I think that… or rather, it might be true that…" She hesitated. "… _he _is not dead."

"What do you mean, 'he'?" Ino demanded to know. But she already knew the answer. "And what is our mission?"

"Your mission is to find him if he is still alive, and if he's dead, bring him back so we can bury him; if he's alive, investigate his whereabouts and send a spy there. You have to keep active contact with Konoha, and it's an utterly dangerous task." Tsunade sighed. "Uchiha Sasuke might still be alive. And you three – Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku no Temari – have to seek the truth."

* * *

**Reviews Corner **

Thank you...

Pale Moonlit Nightsky (Yes, it was unintentional -.-; My dad's computer is so weird. :()

**Crazy Gal42 **

pilar-ayesha (COOKIES! O.O -eats them all x3-)

**Kaoru-chan PL **(What are you apologizing for? xD; But yeah, that were my thoughts too when I saw Sai :D That's why I think SaiSaku is possible, even though I prefer SasuSaku. But who knows, maybe I want some variation in the end? ;) Right now I don't even know myself how this fic should end.)

**hushhushyou **

UchihaShinobi

xxDarkest-Dreamxx

Thank you so much:D Please keep on reviewing!


	4. Don't Say No

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Don't Say No**

The tense silence that followed was almost unbearable. Even Tsunade had difficulty keeping her face blank as she watched the young ninjas with sharpness in her eyes, most of the sharpness directed towards her pink-haired apprentice.

Sakura's face was paler than the elephant statue made of ivory on Tsunade's desk. Her eyes were filled with a flood of emotions; sadness, worry, confusion, anger,… Tsunade was waiting for her response. Her reaction.

She knew she was tormenting her. The mere mention of Sasuke mostly made Sakura uncomfortable. But it was for her own good, and so Tsunade knew… for her, Sakura was the daughter she never had, and she didn't want her to marry a man she didn't love.

And she was assured that Sakura was in no ways in love with her current fiancé.

At last, Naruto broke the silence.

"… Sasuke … he's still alive?" he stuttered, his voice trembling. "But… wasn't he…"

"We assumed," Tsunade interrupted him, "that he had been killed in the fray last year between Sound and us. But according to some sources, they've seen somebody that's impossibly alike him, and we're quite sure it is not Itachi they're speaking of. Whatever the case, it is your task to find out."

"Where?" Shikamaru asked calmly as he removed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one, beginning to smoke. "We are not supposed to search the entire world, are we?"

"No, of course not." Tsunade paused. "According to the information we received, he is probably located somewhere in the mountains of Heaven Country."

"Heaven Country…?" Temari repeated with a frown. "I've heard of that country before, but I remember it only faintly."

"It is not very well-known, because of its small size, and of the small amount of events that actually occur there," Tsunade explained. "It lies in the very northern parts of the so-called 'ninja world', even though there're not many famous shinobi from there. They do, however, have their own kind of jutsu that is hugely uncommon, and thus very unfamiliar with other shinobi. I highly recommend that you equip yourself with your best weapons and make yourself ready for an uneasy journey, as the Heaven ninjas, especially the kunoichi, are quite aggressive when it comes to Leaf ninjas because of their past wars with our country. Now it's peace, but the inhabitants are not forbidden to attack because of their old grudges. That's why I include you, Temari, as the Sand has always been on Heaven's side, though it has never fought with us before some years ago, as you're well aware of."

"Chotto matte!" Naruto exclaimed. "What about us? Aren't we included in this mission?"

"No." Tsunade's eyes pierced into his like a hawk's. "You have your own tasks here, Naruto. You too, Sakura."

Sakura looked as though she was still in shock. She managed to whisper: "Sas… Sasuke-kun… he…"

Naruto watched her silently. Then he turned to Tsunade again, wearing a quite stern face. "Tsunade-sama," he began, and Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this, as he usually called her 'obaa-san'. "This is very important for both me and Sakura. Can't we just forget about our usual missions and –"

"I was just about to tell you," Sai cut across him. "We've a new mission. It's also very important…"

"But –," Naruto started, outraged, but was once again interrupted.

"Naruto, we can handle this. Alone," Ino said. The others looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were strangely filled with determination, and her entire self seemed to radiate firmness. "Trust us."

Hesitating, Naruto at last sighed: "Okay then. But bring him home." He glanced at Sakura, who was still shaking, wearing a terrified expression. "Sakura-chan…?"

Sakura looked at her fiancé with eyes filled with horror. "N-N-Naruto… S-S-Sasuke-kun, is he… is he…"

* * *

"Maybe. We don't know yet, do we?" Naruto replied darkly. "But… he's probably alive. That teme, he won't die that easily." 

"It's kind of weird though, isn't it?"

Temari looked up at the cloudless sky. Her fiancé looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that he just showed up _now_. Right before Haruno's wedding."

"… How so?"

"Well, you know. She used to be head over heels in love with him, right? And then, he just disappeared from her life, and she moved on, and now when she's finally showing some _evidence _that she's moving on, he's coming back and is going to ruin her life."

"Not necessarily. Unless Sakura decides to _let him _ruin her life."

Temari shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just saying that if I was her, I'd probably be devastated. It's totally ruining the mood of her wedding, don't you think?"

"Un."

"I hope it isn't like that when it's time for our wedding."

Shikamaru looked at his fiancée, and then grunted: "Don't worry. We don't have such complicated lives as Naruto and Sakura. At least none of our teammates have betrayed their village and supposedly died, just to show up just before their wedding."

"Well…" Temari grinned. "I guess you never know what can happen, right? I just hope it won't."

* * *

Naruto's mind was troubled and clouded as he exited the ANBU headquarters that evening. He was suddenly wishing that he, for once, would not be the "hero"; that he could go ask for help and advice. But the one he usually asked was Sakura. And now, the one he needed help with was Sakura. She was practically just as broken as when Sasuke had first 'died'. 

"Damn you, Sasuke-teme," he muttered angrily. "You can't just leave Sakura-chan alone, can you?"

If this had occurred before he had confessed his love to Sakura, he wouldn't have cared. He'd have been joyous over the fact that his best friend was still alive, but now…

Somehow, his feet had not led him to his apartment, as they should have. Lost in his thoughts, he suddenly found himself in the very outskirts of Konoha, facing a tiny lake – but a lake, nonetheless.

The sight was beautiful. The night sky's reflection was clear on the water surface, and only a soft summer's breeze kissed his cheek. The trees calmly moved as the wind playfully danced between them. The flowers' odor filled his nose, and he took a deep breath and felt some of the tension disappear.

It was a truly beautiful sight, indeed.

"… Naruto-kun?"

Naruto spun around, surprised. He calmed down when he saw it was only Hinata. "Oh. Hinata. Hi."

"Hi…" She looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Nanda? Iie… I'm fine."

"Naruto-kun… if you have any troubles, feel free to tell me. I'm always there to help you."

Naruto eyed the pearl-eyed cousin of Neji. She had changed so much since their early days as ninjas; she was now a strong, pretty woman, her dark hair falling in soft waves on her shoulders, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight. Her skin was pale, not sickly pale, but pale in a beautiful way, like ivory. And unlike before, she now no longer stammered when she spoke to the young blonde.

There was only one flaw, though. She was married to Inuzuka Kiba – her teammate, Naruto's friend.

_Flaw? _He laughed for himself in his thoughts. _I'm so silly. I'm already engaged! _

But in the back of his mind, he just _had _to admit she was beautiful. So dangerously beautiful that the temptations almost drove him insane. He knew about her old crush on him. The crush that no longer was. But Naruto wondered what he was looking for when he looked at his friend; a substitute until Sakura recovered, or a true love?

_It's insane. I love Sakura-chan. I've always done so. Even when she was broken; even when she loved Sasuke-teme… _

But nonetheless, he was fascinated by the wondrous appearance and personality of Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hai…" He sighed. "You know about the whole Sasuke coming back thing, right?"

"Yes." She paused. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun."

"It's nothing to be sorry about. After all, he's my best friend. It's just that…" He hesitated. "Look, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me," Hinata told him. He looked into her eyes, and almost drowned into them; they were beautiful…

Dangerously beautiful…

_No. Tell your heart no, Naruto. You're engaged. You're no longer single and free to think whatever you want. Besides, she's over you. She's with Kiba now. _

Say no. Say no to your heart.

"Good. I'm just afraid that… Sakura-chan will go back to Sasuke. She has loved him for so long. It's hard to abandon the feelings then, right?"

"Naruto-kun… Sakura loves you. There's a reason why she said yes when you proposed."

"… Yes. There was a reason, true. But I don't think the reason was love."

Hinata's eyes showed pain. "Naruto-kun…"

"You know, she had lost Sasuke. I chose the worst timing to propose. But I wanted to be the one to heal her wounds. Turn her fresh wounds into forgotten battle scars or something like that. It was just a crazy moment. I was stupid. I thought that even if she didn't love me, I wouldn't care. I was happy to be Sasuke's substitute. I never really thought that… that Sasuke would return."

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure she loves you."

"She doesn't. She's showing no enthusiasm about the marriage. That's a clear sign. She's only seeing us as friends. I'm Sasuke's substitute. I know I am. I can see her frustration when I act like _me _and not Sasuke… it's so obvious. But I ignored that. I told myself that if I just kept going on, she'd forget him. She'd slowly realize that the one she loves is me. Now I'm not so sure…"

He laughed bitterly. "Love is truly a pain, isn't it?"

Suddenly, he found her arms around his waist. Astounded, he looked down at her. "Naruto-kun, don't be sad. Sakura will see that the one she loves is you. You see… if you see life as the sky… then sometimes it rains. Sometimes it's bright sunshine. Right now, it's raining. But you know, all rain periods come to an end. Even the worst ones. And your friends… we're here for you. All throughout the rain."

She let go, smiling at him. He burst into laughter, making her confused. "Hinata, you're just too funny! Seeing life as the sky… you sure are poetic."

Hinata's cheeks turned bright red. "Sorry… did it sound stupid?"

"Not really." He grinned. "It sounded cute. It's just me not being smart enough to get the grip of poetic sentences."

The two of them silenced, he grinning at her, she smiling back. The silence… it was _beautiful_. Naruto had always thought silences awkward. But this one… it was…

"Hinata…," he murmured.

… magical…

He bent down, and his lips met hers. It was a light, hesitating touch, as two fluttering butterflies ending up in an elegant dance, a random accident that ended up being wondrous. The kiss broke softly.

"Naruto-kun…," she whispered. Her eyes showed fear, nervousness, astonishment and happiness. It was an odd mix, but her eyes were still beautiful, in his opinion. "Naruto-kun, you've got Sakura…"

The truth struck him like an arrow. "Oh. Right," he mumbled. "I… I'm so sorry, Hinata. I didn't really think. I'm just so… anyway, I'm sorry. Really, I am."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata was still blushing. "I think maybe I should go now. I'm sorry, too, for what happened. I know you love Sakura. And I love Kiba-kun. Let's just… leave at this. We're friends… that's all we are…"

She walked away, slowly, almost flying, drifting in the air, the way her feet moved lightly. And then, she was gone.

"I'm such a baka," he murmured for himself. But he still wondered why his heart ached.

_Don't say no to your heart… I've always followed my heart._

_But right now, my heart is standing at a crossroad. And it wants to take both paths… both are forbidden._

_Which way should I take…?_

_

* * *

_

Aaaand the NaruHina has begun! Whoa, Naruto is going to have a real problem now. First love of his life or sudden passionate love? This choice is sure going to be hard:D And I hope this fic isn't too predictable... the only reason I actually considered this idea because I wanted to try out a fic which even I don't know how it'll end... . 

* * *

**Reviews Corner**

Thank you very much...

Crazy Gal42

frienz4ever

Pale Moonlit Nightsky

Tsukichiki

Kaoru-chan PL

**hushhushyou **(Hey, that's an idea... lol ;P)

**Please click the lovely button and... REVIEW:D**


End file.
